Mutilate
by XxLove is a Danger ZonexX
Summary: Sanji goes into a depressive state caused by the event of Nami's move to a foreign country, and it's up to Zoro to snap him out of it. Set in a school setting.


(I'm putting it up on this site, because I haven't clue if this is a good fic, or a bad one(and to keep this account active). I've gotten two reviews from other sites so far, one positive, one negative. Your reviews are appreciated, good or bad. Just make sure to be patient and read the whole thing, because it starts off a little slow. BEAR WITH ME IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING!)

Disclaimers Disclaimer Disclaimers...:

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-San

On a further note: In Hawthorne Height's song, "Ohio is for lovers", JT Woodruff himself states that the lyrics 'so cut my wrists and black my eyes', is just a figure of speech. It should not be taken seriously, therefore, should not make people think about committing suicide. I needed to point that out when you read this...

(So you won't flame me )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanji! This is against school regulations to have your hair that long!"

That was what the young blonde had hearing from the faculty for about a week now. He hasn't been kicked out for it, suprisingly.

Sanji kept walking down the halls of his high school, ignoring the faculty members once again. The boy has had some depressing weeks lately, ever since his secret love, Nami, transferred schools. He doesn't really care anymore to even cut his own hair, now down to his shoulders. He's even thought about cutting himself, but people would ask about the scars on his arms. He kept walking aimlessly down the halls, without a destination, until his good friend Luffy, stretched out his arms to wrap around Sanji's small waist.

"HI SANJI-SAN," said Luffy, in a very enthuiastic tone, "whatcha doin'?"

Sanji looked at the young boy with cold eyes. "..."

"Oh c'mon Sanji-San! Cheer up! "

"...Sanji-San? H-E-L-L-O-? Anyone in there?" The small boy poked Sanji repeatedly in the head with his finger, trying to get the blonde's attention. Then he finally snapped.

"Dammit Luffy! LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want your retarded shit today!"

He shoved Luffy off of his thin-built body, and started to walk in a fast pace towards the the exit of the school.

"Gee, what's wrong with Sanji-San?" Luffy scratched his head in a confused manner, "This isn't like Sanji-San at all..."

As Luffy was turning around to exit in the opposite direction, he spots Roronoa Zoro, his other good friend, walking out of a nearby classroom, most likely finishing cleaning up the mess he made earlier when he thrashed out at another fellow classmate. The young boy beamed at the sight of the green-haired boy, and clings to his waist like he did earlier with Sanji.

"ZORO-SAN! What's up?"

Zoro just looked at Luffy with a frown, "You've really got to stop doing that. It gets on people's nerves." A vein in Zoro's forehead began to pulsate in anger.

"Honestly people! Everyone's in a bad mood today," Luffy gave a quivering lip to Zoro equipped with sad eyes, "You must have caught it from Sanji-San---"

"Look Luffy! Just because I share an apartment with him doesn't mean---"

"Oh yeah? PROVE IT!"

"Prove WHAT?"

"That you're not in a bad mood!"

"Dammit Luffy, what is up with you? Just because I said to stop clinging to me doesn't mean I'm in a bad mood!"

Zoro pushes Luffy off of his muscular body, and takes a few steps back, "Look Luffy! I've got to go run some errands..."

He runs out of the building as fast as his legs could take him. He stops near the edge of the building, seeing Sanji sit on the ground, drowning in his sorrows. The boy's thinning face was covering with his long golden locks. The hair hid his freashly formed tears, which drying in the scorching hot pre-summer sun emitting to his face.

"Get over it drama queen. She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

Zoro stood above him, looking down at Sanji.

"Hmmm?"

Zoro was in some mild state of shock. Usually, Sanji would would lash out at the green-haired boy for that kind of remark, especially if it mentions Nami. Zoro kneeled down to Sanji's level, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Listen Sanji, this isn't the end of the world---"

"What do you know? you have no idea how I feel, baka! Nami's gone and she's never coming back!"

Sanji shrugged Zoro's strong grip off of his shoulder, turning around and resting his head in his thin thighs, crying harder. He didn't need to hear Zoro's mindless shit talk today.

Zoro looked at the other boy with, he would hate to admit, sympathy. Just a little bit though, otherwise, all he feels is disgust, "Sanji! You're acting like Nami's dead! All she did was transfer schools!"

"SHUT UP! I'd rather die than to live another day of my life with her shining face!"

By the looks of it, Zoro wasn't going to get anywhere with Sanji doing this. He swept the other boy off his feet, carrying him in his arms, "Look, if you're going to mope around all day, do it in the comfort of your own home, not in public where everyone can see you. It's embarrassing to yourself, and to me because of the fact that I still live with you!"

Sanji tried to struggle free, but the grip of Zoro's arms was too much for him. He finally gave up, and his muscles started to loosen. Zoro carried him to his snazzy sports car, putting the young blonde in the passenger seat, and putting his seatbelt on for him.

"Honestly...why do I even put up with you anymore?"

Zoro starts the car, and puts the gear into reverse, backing out of the student parking lot. After a while, he pulled over at the side of the street, in front of the apartment he shared with Sanji. He killed the ignition, and took the keys out to put in his pocket. He looked over at the other boy in the passenger seat, to see that he was fast asleep.

"Must have cried himself to sleep..."

Zoro got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the other side of the car to the sleeping young boy, to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"C'mon blondie! Get up!"

Sanji didn't budge. He was in such a deep sleep. Tears were still trickling down his face.

"...he's still acting like Nami died a tragic death..."

Zoro shrugged it off, and once again, picked Sanji up in his arms, and slammed the passenger door shut. He walked to the front door. While fiddling for his keys, he noticed something...unusual...while looking at the other boy's face. Zoro shook his head, wondering what he was thinking, took his keys and unlocked the door. He kicked it open, and walked inside.

"...I guess this is good opportunity to...see what Sanji actually does in his room..."

Zoro had been eerily interested in this for quite some time now. Shaking his head again, the green-haired boy waked down the corridor in search for the other boy's room. He could hear a faint sound of a familiar sounding, American music. He opened the door where the music was coming from. Sanji's room. It smelled like old burned out candles mixed with Sanji's soothing smell. He walked in, setting the sleeping blonde on his very large bed. He then stood still, to listen to the lyrics of the music blaring from Sanji's entertainment center.

'I can't make it on my own; because my heart is in Ohio'

"Is this...that "emo" music everyone's talking about? God...it sounds awful..."

'So cut my wrists and black my eyes...'

"Weird lyrics...they're all...umm...emotional..."

Zoro walks up to the entertainment center, picking up the CD on top. The Cd was Hawthorne Heights - The Silence in Black and White, "Must've paid a bundle for this..." He glanced at the track number on the entertainment center. Track 8 - "Ohio is for Lovers"...on repeat...What was the significance of this song to Sanji?

A very soft voice came from the sleeping blonde "Ohio...Nami-San...in Ohio..."

"Nami transferred to America? Jesus, no wonder Sanji's this way! This needs to stop before it gets too far..."

No matter how much Zoro disliked Sanji, he still wouldn't want the other boy to go into a depressive coma. He would go crazy himself. The green-haired boy took the CD out of the entertainment center—

Sanji's eyes flew open, "Put it back in, Zoro..."

"No Sanji! This song...you've had it on for weeks! You need to get over yourself. Nami's in America and you may never see her again. MOVE ON!"

Sanji sat up, ignoring the other boy's remark. He reached his hand under the mattress, revealing a rather large pocket knife. The knife lowered near his wrists...

"SANJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zoro ran to the other boy, and grabbed the hilt of the knife, trying to loosen Sanji's grip, "Suicide isn't the answer!"

"Stop it Zoro! I'll do what I want to my own body!"

The green-haired boy crawled onto the other boy's bed, and pinned him down, "That's still the worst possible place to cut yourself!"

"BUT I'VE RAN OUT OF ROOM ON MY CHEST!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

Zoro loosened his grip, "...what?"

"I'll show you...don't tell a soul..."

Sanji unbuttoned his white school shirt, opened it, and revealed the many scars he was hiding from his peers all of this time. Many small and large gashes covered his small, thin chest. Some of them started to bleed once again from the exposure of the air.

"Ouch..."

The knife slipped out of Sanji's hands onto the floor. The pain in his chest was too excruciating to bear...

"Sanji!"

Zoro caught Sanji before he landed face fist into the bed, "Sanji-Kun! Are you okay?"

Sanji slowly picked his head up from Zoro's lap, to make eye contact with the other boy, "You...called me Sanji-Kun..."

"...what? I did?" The young boy's cheeks turned a bright pink, "uhhhh..."

He REALLY didn't mean to address the other boy as "Sanji-Kun". It must have slipped out by accident.

Sanji's cheeks also emitted a bright pink as well.

"Will...you..."

The rest of his voice trailed out, and couldn't he heard by Zoro's ears.

The green-haired boy sat Sanji up on the bed. He cupped his hand around the other boy's chin, looking deep into his eyes, "You're a mess...those are horrible—"

He was interrupted with an unexpected, but very passionate lip lock from the young blonde. Zoro's eyes widened, but they just as quickly closed his eyes, to accept Sanji's kiss. To stop Sanji now would upset him even more. "Let him have his moment..." That what Zoro thought to himself. Sanji broke the kiss, to look into Zoro's eyes once again.

"I lust for you, Zoro-Kun...let me explore what is forbidden..."

Sanji again aimed his lips at Zoro's, but the other boy gently declined.

"Sanji-Ku— umm...Sanji, you're just using me as a rebound...you lust for me to get yourself over Nami..."

Zoro glides his tongue directly onto one of Sanji's bleeding scars, swiping it clean of its blood, "Nice try."

"But...I...I still want you..."

Sanji licked the bottom of Zoro's jaw, being as gentle as a little kitten.

"...you're a wreck..."

Zoro picked up the weak boy in his arms, and carried him to the bathroom. He set him down on the small plush rug in the middle of the floor, and turned the warm water on, filling the tub.

"Get undressed. I'm setting up a bath for you."

He stopped the water after it filled the tub about 3/4 of the way, and headed towards the door.

"Don't you drown on me. You have no other family, and I don't want to end up paying your credit card debts..."

He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He slid to the floor, holding on the his forehead.

"...Such a pain in the ass...he's too dependent on me..."

Zoro headed once again towards Sanji's room, walked in, and picked up anything that would have triggered the blonde's memory of Nami, including the Hawthorne Heights CD. He walked towards the window, and threw them out the window into the nearby dumpster. His lips formed an evil grin.

"No lost love will get in the way of your recovery Sanji-Kun..."

You're mine now.


End file.
